On The First Day of Christmas
by sunsetblossom
Summary: Christmas is coming, and Rukia has no idea what's going on. Ichigo isn't much help either...
1. What's a 'Santa?

**On The First Day of Christmas - **_Part 1_

**A/N:** **So December's here. Where _did_ November go?  
But if December's here, that means Christmas! So I really wanted to write some fluff/crack/drabble/crap stuff about Christmas between Rukia and Ichigo. Here we go!**

Something was bothering Rukia. As she looked out the window into the snowy white landscape, Rukia was reminded over and over again that she definitely didn't fit into this world quite well enough – she didn't know _anything_ about this world!

"Ichigo, what's Christmas?"

"Eh?" Ichigo looked up from his homework and looked at his midget roommate who he thought was previously occupied with a magazine. "Christmas? Why?"

"Everyone's talking about it at school," Rukia got up from her warm spot on the floor, crossed the room and sat down on Ichigo's bed, looking at the boy in the eye. "And I'm seeing all of these trees and lights up for no reason. When I asked about them, everyone looked at me kinda funny and said they were Christmas decorations…"

"Oh."

"I'm kind of confused, Ichigo," Rukia stated.

"No duh…" Ichigo scratched his head. "Well, in the beginning, Christmas was a religious holiday about the death of Jesus and-"

"Who's Jesus?"

"Uh… God's…Son? I have no idea – I'm not religious!" Ichigo said.

"You aren't?"

"You aren't either, so shut up," Ichigo scoffed. "But now Christmas is celebrated by almost everyone except other religious groups. It's all about the gift giving and the family and the warmth…" Once he started listing the reasons of Christmas, Ichigo's voice took on that mocking, sarcastic tone. He shook his head and turned away. "It's a load of bull, if ya ask me."

"Huh? But I was talking with Orihime, and she said there was a Santa, and there was red and green everywhere, and it was a happy time!" Rukia contradicted, then paused. "What's a 'Santa'?"

"Ugh…"

* * *


	2. Christmas Sale

**On The First Day of Christmas - **_Part 2_

"See, Ichigo!" Out of the blue, an accusation came from Rukia – of what is anyone's guess.

"See what?" Ichigo groaned.

"See!" Rukia dragged her reluctant friend to a nearby shop window and pointed at the glass. "See, there's that name again! 'Christmas'!" She then promptly began reading the sign. "'Biggest Christmas sale ever… Fifty percent off everything'? What does that mean, Ichigo?" Ichigo groaned again.

The two of them were walking home from school, all bundled up for the cold weather but still enjoying the cool breeze. Ichigo hoisted his bag higher up on his shoulder and began to walk away.

"Hey, Ichigo! I'm talking to you!" Rukia reprimanded. She stuck her hand out to stop him. "Hey, will you slow down?"

"I explained Christmas already," Ichigo said as he came to a stop as calmly as possible. "Stores hold sales so that they can sell more gifts and junk like that for gift giving. Anything else?"

"Yes – Can I buy you something?" It wasn't the words that made Ichigo blush, it was more of the way Rukia said it so bluntly.

"Wel-I… No, I mean… Well, yeah you can," Ichigo muttered, pausing before continuing. But Rukia took advantage of that pause.

"Okay!" Rukia's face lit up as she dragged Ichigo to the nearest store. Freaking out, Ichigo quickly made up an excuse.

"Wait!" Rukia waited. "It's…_ tradition_ that the person you're giving the gift doesn't know what you're giving them…" Ichigo said rather lamely.

"Oh…" Rukia looked disappointed, making Ichigo regret his words.

"But… You can go out with Yuzu or Karin over the weekend…?" Ichigo ended the sentence with a question, deciding halfway through that that wasn't a good idea.

"Good idea!" Obviously, Rukia thought differently. "I'll go over the weekend to the mall or something. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Didn't I just say that I'm not supposed to know what you get for me?" Glad for the slight change of subject, Ichigo dropped all pretense of awkwardness and smirked.

"Well, I want a stuffed bunny for Christmas!" The smirk dropped.

"Uh…"

* * *


	3. Shopping

**On The First Day of Christmas - **_Part 3_

The weekends came fast enough.

It was a dark morning – as it should be on an early winter morning – but Rukia woke up automatically.

She looked out the closet door, looking at the clock on the table next to an orange fluff at the head of the bed. _6:30…_ She withdrew her head, wondering what she would buy for Ichigo that day.

After a good fifteen minutes of deliberation, she realized that she was not going to get back to sleep.

Quietly tiptoeing out of the room and down the stairs, she grabbed a cup and filled it with water.

"Rukia-san?" Rukia was just sitting down at the dining table when Yuzu entered the room. Rukia looked up to see that Yuzu seemed worried. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I just can't sleep, that's all," Rukia assured.

"Oh, okay!" Yuzu sighed in relief. "Um… Want me to get you some warm milk?"

"No thanks. I'm fine." Rukia said. Yuzu smiled, settling herself down next to Rukia at the table.

"Hey, since it's the weekend, and Christmas is almost here, do you want to go shopping?" Yuzu asked. "We should get everyone presents!"

"Ah-yes," Rukia nodded. "That's perfect. I wanted to get something for Ichigo," Rukia said, proud of her knowledge of Christmas. Yuzu smiled.

"For Ichi-nii?"

"Yes… What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing!"

"Yuzu…"

* * *

"Let's go in there, Rukia!"

"Oh, okay!" Rukia scurried after Yuzu into a store, not exactly sure what to do. That morning, as soon as everyone was awake, Yuzu dragged Rukia and Karin out the door and to the mall.

Rukia looked around the little store, spotting Yuzu's head over some shelves. She turned to Karin.

"Come on, Karin. Don't get left behind," Rukia said nicely, seeing Karin's face. Obviously Karin didn't enjoy this shopping.

"Yeah," she muttered. "Great."

"Rukia! Karin!" Yuzu called. "Come over here!" Dodging around shelves, the two girls looked at what Yuzu had in her hands.

"Oh no!" Karin muttered. "Not another one!"

"What?" Yuzu said.

"It's a flute…" Rukia said, confused. "Who is it for?"

"No, it's not a flute…" Karin sighed, grabbing the little tube-like thing from her sister. "It's a whistle."

"For daddy!" Yuzu smiled. "He has this whole collection, so I thought he might like another one!"

"No, he wouldn't!" Karin argued. Rukia smirked at the two girls.

"Well, you two figure it out. I'm going to look around." She walked away, now thinking about what to get Ichigo. The shelves were covered with so much stuff that Rukia didn't know about; she just browsed around. There was candy, books, coloring pencils, CDs, scarves, boots – wait. _Scarves?_

While Rukia was absentmindedly wandering, those colorful scarves caught her attention. She knew just who to give one to. At first, she picked up one that was rainbow in color – bright and vibrant. But looking at it for too long gave her a headache, so she scratched that idea right away. Then she found a long, white scarf, the ends decorated delicately with embroidered sakura petals. _Perfect!_

"That's not for Ichi-nii, is it?" Rukia squealed, jumping in shock.

"Karin! You scared me!" Rukia said, crossing her arms. "This? No, I… Think I'll give this to my brother." _I wonder if he will like it… Hm… I wonder if he even knows what Christmas is…_

"Your brother?" Yuzu sauntered up to the two girls. "I didn't know you had a brother! Can we meet him?" Rukia choked.

"Uh- Um… I… don't think that's a good idea," Rukia got out.

"Oh… Why? I'm sure he's nice, since you're so nice," Yuzu asked politely. Karin couldn't help looking a bit interested too.

"Um… I don't think your brother would approve…" Rukia managed a little smile. _Nice? Nii-sama?_

"Huh? Ichi-nii's met your brother before?" Karin asked, suspicious. _Oops…_ Rukia groaned internally.

"Um…" Thinking quickly, Rukia made an excuse. "I'd better go look for a present for Ichigo. I'll meet you here in ten minutes," Rukia said, escaping.

Once ten feet away from the sisters, she sighed in relief. _How would I ever explain Ichigo meeting Nii-sama?_ Rukia laughed at herself.

She began searching through the store again, looking for something good enough to give to Ichigo.

Rukia was getting more frustrated by the minute, not finding anything she liked well enough to give as a present. As a joke, she did find this fancy pair of sunglasses for Renji. _But I do think it would look good on him…_

As she was mulling over the sunglasses, something silver caught her eye. Rukia walked over, noticing what looked like a miniature, silver Zangetsu. She picked it up, then realized that it was attached to a chain. _A belt?_ Rukia thought. _He _does _wear chains on his pants..._ She smiled.

_Perfect_.

* * *

**Clueless Rukia… How cute.  
Ichigo's present for Rukia is better. Just wait~**

**Thanks to GirlLoki for telling Rukia to buy a scarf for Byakuya! **_**I wonder if he'd ever wear that scarf…**_


	4. Shopping II

**On The First Day of Christmas - **_Part 4_

"My boy is finally growing up!" Isshin cried.

"Shut up!" Ichigo muttered. "All I asked you was if you could help me pick a present for Rukia!" _A _really_ bad idea, now that I think of it,_ Ichigo groaned.

"No problem, my big boy!" Isshin smacked his son's back in pride. "Good thing the girls are out shopping too. Let's go!"

"_Ugh_," Ichigo groaned again as he was dragged out of the house.

* * *

"What about _this_?" Isshin asked his son, shamelessly displaying a set of black, lacy lingerie for Ichigo to see.

"You _bastard_," Ichigo shoved his father out of the way and headed away. "No way in _hell_."

"_Whaaat_, embarrassed?" Isshin dropped the scraps of fabric on the display and followed his son.

"I'm not embarrassed of my own father," Ichigo retorted, much to Isshin's relief. "I'm ashamed."

"Eh?!" Isshin's relief disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Come on," Ichigo ignored his father's obvious –and fake- distress, walking over to where the jeweler was. "I'm gonna leave you, idiot."

"Ah – don't leave me!" Isshin whined like a child. When he caught up, he looked over Ichigo's shoulder to see his son delicately holding a necklace in his hand. "Oh… Pretty."

"What, are you a four year old?" Ichigo asked, putting the necklace back.

"Hu…" Isshin hung his head. "That's what Karin says too…" When he saw that Ichigo had wandered off again, he looked around. He found Ichigo looking at rings this time.

"What about that one?" Ichigo pointed to a simple silver band. _If I get anything more than that for Rukia, I'll really be in for it,_ Ichigo thought about Byakuya and Renji and how they would take it if they saw Rukia with a big fat diamond around her neck or something.

"You sure rings are okay?" Isshin asked, as seriously as he could (which really wasn't very serious). "Doesn't Rukia-chan have a father or... _brother_? Don't want you to be sending the wrong message!" Isshin chimed.

"It's fine," Ichigo retorted, picking up a silver ring with a heart outlined in gold imprinted into it. _Geez… It seems like he knows something…_

"Aw… That's pretty, Ichigo!" Isshin said.

"Ya think?" Ichigo asked thoughtfully. He did like it, and could definitely see it on Rukia's finger. "Alright, then. This will do."

But Ichigo wasn't completely satisfied.

_There's something else I want to give her…_**Yeah. Isshin totally knows about Byakuya. XD  
Likey? Please review! I'll see you all soon!**


	5. Christmas Tree

**On The First Day of Christmas - **_Part 5_

Rukia was excited.

"So we got our lights up outside, our presents bought and wrapped…" Rukia said, delighted that she was having fun. "Is there anything else we have to do to prepare for Christmas?" She turned to Ichigo, who was lying on the sofa watching TV.

"Yeah, just one thing missing," Ichigo said, cocking his head to face Rukia. "We need a Christmas tree."

"Eh? Tree? Why does Christmas need a _tree_?" Rukia asked, confused. Ichigo thought for a bit, then shrugged, sitting up.

"I don't know."

"You don't know anything."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Why are they all the same kind of tree?" Rukia asked, muffled through the scarf around her neck and mouth.

"It's just like that. Don't ask me," Ichigo replied, strolling around the lot of evergreen trees. After everyone bundled up, the Kurosaki family along with Rukia went out to search for a Christmas tree. Yuzu and Isshin were running around the yard like little children while Karin watched, actually looking and picking out trees that she liked.

"So you just put this tree in the house and then what?" Rukia asked.

"You decorate it, and put the wrapped presents underneath." Rukia looked at the boy in front of her.

"That's it?" Ichigo nodded. "What a waste!" Rukia muttered. Ichigo turned to face her, amusement in his eyes.

"Well, it's the fun that matters," Ichigo laughed. "I'm just letting you know – the decorating part doesn't come easy in my family."

"Huh?"

* * *

Rukia found out what Ichigo meant soon enough.

"No, Dad! Don't do that!"

"_Karin-chaan_! That's _my_ ornament!"

"As if, old geezer!"

"Stop fighting! You're going to break the ornaments!" _Crash_. "Ugh!"

"See what I mean?" Rukia turned to see Ichigo walking up to her. "I've never really gotten into it before, but it seems like they like to see who can finish decorating the dumb tree first."

"Uh…huh," Rukia blinked, watching in fascination the Kurosaki family duke it out – for a tree.

"Come on," Ichigo tapped Rukia on the shoulder. "There's something I want to show you." Ichigo led the way to his room, stepping in. When Rukia stepped in, she smiled.

"So this is _your_ private tree?" Rukia laughed.

"Well, yeah. You saw how my family is," Ichigo shrugged, walking over to the little foot-tall evergreen tree between his desk and the closet. "I've been hiding a little tree in my room for about three years now. Wanna help me?" Ichigo offered Rukia a little ornament. She nodded, and kneeled down to hang it on the tree. Ichigo took some colorful pipe cleaners from out of a bag, much to Rukia's amusement.

"Eh? What are you going to do with those?" Rukia laughed.

"It's the garland!" Ichigo defended his little tree. "Normal garland wouldn't fit!"

"Oh," Rukia turned her head back to the tree. "That makes sense." Ichigo kneeled next to Rukia to hang the length of 'garland' onto the tree.

"Well, isn't that cool," Ichigo muttered, looking at their finished product.

"Yeah," Rukia agreed. She turned to look at Ichigo, jumping and hitting her head on the closet door when she saw how close they were. "Ow!" Ichigo turned suddenly at the sound of Rukia 'owing' , hitting her on the head again.

"Sorry," Ichigo said hastily, standing up to help Rukia out of the corner of the room. "A little crowded…"

"Well, at least we finished it," Rukia quickly changed the subject, a little flustered.

"Yeah," Ichigo muttered. "So you have anything to put under the tree yet?"

"Oh yeah!" Rukia went to her closet and pulled out three boxes. "Can I put these under the tree?"

"Three? Who are they for?"

"One for Renji, one for Nii-sama, and one for you!" Rukia said excitedly as she dumped the boxes unceremoniously on the floor under the tree.

"Byakuya? Does he even know what Christmas is?" Ichigo snickered. Rukia was about to reply, saying of course he does, but then remembered that _she_ didn't even know what Christmas was.

"Uh…"

"Thought so."

* * *

**A/N Sorry about the rough ending - didn't know how to end it well.  
So, Christmas is almost here. Definitely one more chapter tomorrow, and somehow end it soon. I'm leaving on Christmas day for vacation, so I would have to finish it anyways. I may add an 'epilouge' after I get home on the second of January - you know, gotta see Byakuya and Renji's reactions to those presents! XD**

**So - thanks for reading and review please!**


	6. Christmas

**On The First Day of Christmas - **_Part 6_

"Hey, sleepy head."

"Go away. I wanna sleep," Rukia muttered.

"It's Christmas." Ichigo said quietly, smiling as he withdrew his head from the closet. Rukia immediately opened her eyes and sat up.

"It is? Oh!" Rukia hopped out of the closet and ran to the mini tree. "So I get to open my presents now?"

"Sure," Ichigo laughed. "But let's go downstairs first and celebrate with everyone else. We'll come back later."

"Okay!" Rukia darted out of the room and down the stairs, almost running over Yuzu. "Oops! Sorry, Yuzu!"

"That's okay, Rukia. I was just about to come up stairs and wake you guys up. It's Christmas!" Yuzu squealed.

"I know!" Rukia smiled. Yuzu grabbed her hand and led her to the bigger, decorated (finally) tree.

"This is for you, Rukia!" Karin hopped up and handed Rukia a box. "From me and Yuzu."

"Oh… But I didn't get any of you guys presents!" Rukia said, feeling guilty. But curiosity took over, and Rukia opened the box to reveal a… "_Chappy!_"

"I knew you'd like it," Karin laughed. "Ichigo told me you liked bunnies. So I got a stuffed one for you. Oh, and don't worry. We don't need any more presents than what we have."

"Thank you very much, Karin, Yuzu! Oh… Now I feel bad…" Rukia muttered.

"I just said it! Don't worry about it," Karin said, and then looked at her father. "Old geezer wants to give you something too. I'd recommend not taking it at all, though…"

"Here you go, _Rukia-chan_!" Isshin pranced over, handing Rukia another box.

"Careful. There may be something in there that can bite you," Ichigo muttered. Rukia laughed, but saw Ichigo's oddly serious face, and looked back at the box.

"Okay," Rukia carefully opened the box. "Huh? It's just… _Lace_." Ichigo looked at the present, then looked at his father.

"You _bastard!_" Ichigo yelled, tackling his father and pinning him to the ground.

"Oh my," Yuzu muttered, lifting a piece of the _lace_ up for everyone to see.

"He's a sick, sick man," Karin said, shaking her head.

"You bought that _lingerie_ from the mall? For _Rukia_?!" Ichigo threw a few punches at Isshin's face for good measure, and then stood up. "You _are _a sick man."

"Aw… Come on!" Isshin whined. "You guys don't know how to take a joke!"

"I don't know, Ichigo…" Rukia looked at the skimpy pieces of fabric. "I kinda like it."

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo muttered. "Only idiots would wear this crap."

"Oh…" Isshin moaned. "How can my children be so cruel to me?"

"Shut up!" Karin yelled. "This is for you, Ichigo." Karin ignored Isshin's antics and handed her brother a little box. "Also from me and Yuzu."

"Heh… A watch?" Ichigo smiled as he opened it. "Thanks, you two. I have your presents upstairs. I'll give them too you later. But first," he turned to Rukia; "Let's go figure out your presents," he said quietly so that no one else heard. The two of them snuck away into Ichigo's room.

"That was really nice of your sisters to give me this," Rukia smiled, hugging her Chappy close.

"Yeah, they love you," Ichigo said. The two of them sat on the floor next to the tree.

"Well, here," Rukia grabbed a box from under Ichigo's mini tree and handed it to him. "This is for you."

"Er… Thanks," Ichigo took off the cover of the box and saw a chain belt. "Heh… I like your taste," Ichigo laughed.

"That's not the best part of it!" Rukia exclaimed, pointing to the little silver piece attached to the end.

"Woah," Ichigo muttered, picking up the little piece and looking at it closely. "That's almost an exact replica of Zangetsu's sword…"

"Yup!" Rukia smiled, happy that Ichigo liked it. "To be honest, when I first saw it, the resemblance kinda scared me," Rukia laughed.

"Well," Ichigo put the Zangetsu imitator aside. "Here's mine." Ichigo handed Rukia the smallest box from under the tree.

"Oh… What's this?" Rukia asked, looking the box over.

"Like I'm gonna tell you," Ichigo snickered. "Open it." Rukia ripped the paper off of the little box.

"It's a ring case," Rukia said, turning the little box around in her palm. She looked up at Ichigo in shock.

"No! No, it's not like that, it's not an…" Ichigo quickly covered up.

"Oh, sorry," Rukia said quickly. _I shouldn't have even thought of that… I'm such an idiot_. Rukia carefully lifted the cover to see the little silver band. Turning the ring in her palm, she saw a heart outlined in gold on the outside, and engraved on the inside was the word _'Midget'. _Rukia laughed.

"Oh geez, Ichigo," Rukia smacked him on the head. "Are you serious?"

"What?" Ichigo muttered, rubbing his head. "I like it," Ichigo shrugged.

"Well…" Rukia trailed on. "I like it too. Thanks, Ichigo." And she slipped the little ring on. "It's nice, huh?" She said, wiggling her hand in the air.

"Yeah…" Ichigo muttered. Rukia slowly turned to look at him, noticing how close they were. "There's something else I wanted to give you."

"Uh-oh. What's this gonna be?" Rukia asked softly as Ichigo leaned closer. She knew what was coming. She was berating herself not to egg the orange-headed _dumbass_ on, but she couldn't stop it even if she wanted to; her heart was beating so fast. Lips met, and oddly enough, Rukia found herself enjoying it. They were there for what seemed like forever in that moment of ecstasy. Ichigo was the first to pull back.

"Sorry," he murmured, looking away. "If you were – I just wanted…" Rukia watched in amusement Ichigo stuttering and blushing.

"It's okay," Rukia answered just as quietly. "Thanks, Ichigo," she smiled.

"For what?" Ichigo asked, turning to face Rukia.

"For the presents, idiot," Rukia smiled. "_Both_ of them."

"Yeah… No problem," Ichigo murmured. Rukia leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Ichigo."

"Hmm… Merry Christmas to you too."

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas to everyone! Hope you enjoy this~**

I've been having questions about the lenght of these chapters, and I would just like to say this - these are really supposed to be just drabbles; nothing long at all. I wrote a little prompt for myself a few weeks ago and I'm just going along with what comes out. I suppose these are a little long for drabbles though... XD

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Review please!**


	7. Christmas in Soul Society

**On The First Day of Christmas - **_Part 7_

"Nii-sama!"

"Rukia?" Byakuya muttered in confusion as Rukia burst into the sixth division barracks. "What are you doing here?"

"Nii-sama, merry Christmas!" Rukia said, bowing quickly.

"Merry… _Christmas_?" Byakuya was now thoroughly confused.

"Eh? Rukia?" Renji walked into the room at the sound of Rukia. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Do you know Christmas, Renji?" Rukia asked. Renji shook his head.

"I was at the living world, and right now they have a celebration called Christmas!" Rukia said excitedly. "There's gift-giving and decorating trees and someone called Santa Clause…" Rukia paused slightly before mentioning Santa, still not getting the whole idea of the jolly old Saint Nick.

"Oh. Christmas," Byakuya said as he turned back to his work. "Yes, I know of it. A petty human holiday when everyone does nothing but sit around and eat."

"Eh?" Rukia cocked her head. "That's not what Ichigo said…"

"Ne, I think taicho's exaggerating a bit…" Renji said quickly, seeing Rukia's face.

"Anyways," Rukia shook her head. "Like I said, there's gift-giving. I got you both presents from the real world," Rukia said, looking proud of herself. Byakuya and Renji accepted their presents from Rukia. "Open them!"

"Uh… Sure," Renji gave in, ripping the paper off the box. Once seeing what was inside the box, Renji burst out laughing. "What the hell is this, Rukia?" He said, chuckling as he picked up black sunglasses. Along the earpieces were the exact same designs that could be found on Renji's forehead, but in red.

"It's your _present_," Rukia replied venomously, not at all enjoying Renji's reaction. "Geez, you could at least pretend you liked it, Renji."

"No, no! I do like it," Renji said quickly.

"Put it on, Renji," Byakuya said, amused – and secretly wanting to see Renji make a fool out of himself. "Let's see how it looks on you."

"Well, okay…" Renji took off his white headband and slipped on the glasses. "How does it look?" Byakuya stared, then shook his head.

"It looks-"

"GREAT!" Rukia cut her brother's denial off. She shot her brother a look that said _Let's-see-him-make-a-fool-of-himself-by-running-around-in-those-ridiculous-glasses_. Byakuya shrugged and resumed his work. "Really, I think they are perfect."

"Really?" Renji asked, liking the glasses more and more.

"Yeah!" Rukia resisted the urge to laugh out loud. "You should _definitely_ go around today wearing those!"

"Sure," Renji shrugged. Once he left the room, Rukia couldn't help herself – she started giggling rather loudly. Even Byakuya nearly cracked a smile.

"Oh, here Nii-sama," Rukia quickly composed herself and handed her brother another wrapped box. "This is for you."

"I don't need anything from the human world, Rukia," Byakuya waved off.

"Oh, please take it," Rukia bowed. "I got it especially for you, Nii-sama!"

"Alright…" Byakuya gave in, accepting the little box. He delicately tore the paper off of the box and lifted the cover. He lifted the pristine white scarf out of the box, admiring it.

"I thought you would like it," Rukia murmured, head still bowed.

"It is very thoughtful, Rukia," Byakuya said softly. "I do like the designs of sakura blossoms on the end."

"I'm glad you like it, Nii-sama," Rukia sighed in relief. She stood up to leave when Byakuya called to her.

"Yes, Nii-sama?" Rukia looked back to see her brother frowning at the scarf.

"Rukia…" Byakuya looked up at his sister. "You do realize this is a _woman's_ scarf?"

* * *

  
**And thank you for reading! We are here on Christmas day - sadly, that means the end of holiday season... :(  
I'm updating this midnight of Christmas day because I am leaving at 7 in the morning to the airport. Exciting!  
So, Merry Christmas from Karakura Town and the Soul Society!**


End file.
